


Shopping Trip

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Another fluffy established relationship fic where Root and Shaw go grocery shopping together (Shaw's a grumpy kitten and Root teases her about it), please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

It was rare indeed for Root to go grocery shopping, rarer still for Sameen to be going with her. It had long been silently agreed that Shaw would be in charge of collecting food for the two of them when Root was there. This was, of course, due to the fact that Root didn’t love food the way that Shaw did. It was a way to survive to her and that was all. She ate, made sure to get all of the proper nutrients, but for Root it was less of an enjoyable experience and more of a thing she had to do. Shaw had a much deeper relationship with food and it made it easy to fold to the other woman’s desires. Root had to admit that since she let Shaw take care of it, food was a much better experience. But today on a whim, she had convinced Shaw to let her go shopping with her. She looked down to the woman walking next to her and grinned at the huge frown on Shaw’s face. This was going to be fun.

Shaw lead them to the grocery store with her usual stoicism. Once inside, Root rushed happily to grab a cart and Sameen narrowed her eyes. “Are you kidding me?” she muttered under her breath. The sheer joy on Root’s face was irritating. It was just a grocery store. “You know, for someone who has been to everywhere that you’ve been, you sure act like you where holed up in a box for most of your life,” Shaw quipped as Root drew near. 

Root smiled and shook her head. “Oh come on, Sam. I’m just excited to be doing this with you,” she replied, looping her arm through Shaw’s and tugging her along. 

”Yaaaaay.” 

Ignoring Shaw’s sarcasm, Root animatedly dragged the other woman to the produce section. She knew that Shaw had a list and would get what they actually needed but she wanted to explore this. She eventually released Shaw who would gripe every single time she walked past a vegetable that was needed for tomorrow nights supper or Shaw’s favorite fruit. But Root was enjoying herself more so than usual. The more grumpy Shaw got, the more fun she was having because she knew that despite the outward appearance that Shaw was glad to have her there for input, even if it was only the appearance of it. Then she walked past a strange thing that was mostly pink with green tipped curls coming off of it and she stopped dead. Shaw, who had been walking behind, nearly ran into her and was about to yell when Root cut her off. “Shaw! Look!”

Her eyes followed Root’s point and Sameen groaned internally. “Yes, very cool. Come on though, we have a lot of stuff to get and this isn’t helping the list to be done.”

”Can we get it?”

”What?”

”Shaw, it’s a dragon fruit. We have to get it. Please.” She tugged on Shaw’s coat lapel as she begged at the last part. There was a very small change that it would work. When Sameen had a plan then it was a rare thing for her to change it. With a groan Root was pushed aside and Shaw grabbed one of the obnoxiously colored fruits and tossed it into the cart which Shaw then commandeered and steered away. Root, though slightly shocked, happily went along with her. The command of the cart was soon (unwillingly) given back to Root as Shaw left it for a few minutes to grab the various kinds of protein for their meals. Root, not really caring about that, re-stationed herself at the head of the cart and watched as Shaw carefully observed each cut of meat. Frankly is was impressive how much she cared for such a trivial thing in Root’s mind. When she had been on her own and without the Machine, Root had always just grabbed whatever she felt like and ate that. Usually she had ordered take out and then pulled a gun on the delivery man. It was an effective way to get a free meal, even though with the amounts of money that she made, Root didn’t really have to. It was a product of living day to day as she had cared for her mother. She liked things to be cheap. That way she was prepared. Shaw picked up her choice and turned to Root, pausing. There was an odd look on her girlfriend’s face and it was one that she didn’t quite understand yet. It happened when she left Root alone for too long. It worried her because it reminded her of when the Machine stopped talking to Root. She knew that that wasn’t a problem now, but there were times when Root went somewhere that she couldn’t follow. 

Shaw ignored the tightening of her chest and made her way back to the cart which when she saw that Root had repositioned herself at the helm of made her sigh. “We have to get eggs next,” she instructed. Sometimes things were better if she just ignored them. Root seemed to appreciate the bluntness and she wheeled off into an isle that had absolutely nothing to do with eggs. Mildly infuriated, Shaw followed. “What are you doing?”

”Going down the isle,” Root replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shaw had to remind herself that if she strangled Root then there was a very low possibility that she’d have sex any time soon and tried to take a calming breath. She followed Root up and down the multiple isles and eventually gave up on trying to get the other woman from picking up seemingly random things and putting them in the cart. It made Root very happy for reasons that Shaw didn’t understand so she just let it happen. When eventually they got to the eggs, which were on the complete other side of the store from the produce and meat, Shaw grabbed the front of the cart and dragged Root towards them silently. Root seemed to understand that Shaw was at her limit and went quietly. “Can you get two things of a dozen?” Root asked. 

Shaw turned and gave Root a look that bordered on a threat. “Why?”

Root raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you noticed what I have in the cart?” Shaw frowns and then casts her eyes to the various baking goods that have suddenly appeared. She looks back at Root and tilts her head. 

”Baking?” Root nodded. “I didn’t know that you baked.” She felt awkward admitting that. Wasn’t she supposed to know everything about this woman?

”I haven’t in a long time. My,” Root paused to collect herself and continued. “My mother was the one who really baked. She did all the time before she got sick. I want to try to get to her level. Without the Machine’s help. So I’m going to have to try a lot.” She gave a hopeful smile at Shaw who tried to ignore the emotional moment by dumping (carefully) three dozen eggs into the cart with a humph. Root laughed at that and threw her arms around Shaw’s shoulders, stopping her from wandering off. “Too much for you, sweetie?” she asked. 

Shaw grunted. “You come up with this things so randomly.” 

”Only for you,” Root replied kissing the top of Shaw’s head before letting her go. She followed as Shaw rolled past the milk and quickly grabbed a gallon and then to the registers. She knew that it had been a surprise to her lover. When they got back home or perhaps a few weeks from now, Shaw would sit her down and make her tell her all about Root’s mother and family. That was just how she worked. Shaw was kind, but not inherently so. Root didn’t mind that. She would much rather wait as that meant that Sameen was alright with things. Her own preferences didn’t quite matter as much. Shaw paid for their groceries and after they were loading things up, she reached over and patted Root’s hand before starting the car. It was so Shaw that Root nearly broke out into tears. She restrained, of course, because that sort of behavior truly unsettled Shaw. But in that gesture, she had gotten more healing about her past than she ever had. Sameen didn’t pity her or find it pathetic. In patting her hand, she was silently letting her know that the things she had gone through had been hard. Had they been pitiable then Shaw would have been more verbal. But this, as all things were from her, was enough for Root and she settled back into her seat smiling. Truly her heart had chosen well when it fell into Shaw’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to recover from that last episode. :'( I hope this helps anyone else.


End file.
